I, Demon Assassin
by ClearasDarkness
Summary: Shredder gets a replacement for Karai. She is a Demon Assassin. She knows about the turtles and Hamato Yoshi and believes everything he says. When she meets the turtles, will she think they are as bad as Shredder says? Leo x OC, Mikey x OC, Raph x OC, Casey x OC, Donnie x April
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I would like you all to meet a new member of our team. This is Ivy and she will be replacing Karai for now."

Ivy bows.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You will listen to her for now on while I leave for some important matters in Japan."

"Yes sir." The four said and they bowed back also. The man put his helmet on his head and leaned over to Ivy. "Do not fail me." He ordered. Ivy looked at him and nodded. "Of course not, Master Shredder."

"So, since you bums couldn't obey Master Shredders orders, perhaps maybe I should." Ivy said as she sat down on Shredder's throne and got comfortable quickly.

"Um, we don't usually go until 11-" Fishface was interrupted by a low growl from Ivy. "I don't want to hear your excuses, geez! What are you guys?! Babies?!" Ivy snapped.

Rahzar growled. "Ok, thats it princess. I officially am not a fan of you!" He snapped and lunged toward Ivy. But when he reached out to grab her, she wasn't there.. but on the ceiling.

"Do you think you can defeat me?!" She mocked. She now had a wolf tail, wolf ears, fangs and big black wings. "You all are fools! Tiger-dude, your coming with me!" She ordered and then flew our of the room with Tigerclaw flying after her.

_"Ready to destory the turtles once and for all."_

**Hello. Im CAD (Clear As Darkness) I hope you like the beginning of ~*I, Demon Assassin*~. Please keep you hate to yourself! Thank you ^w^ **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude, I haven't seen anybody, anywhere!" Mikey says. Leo nods in agreement. "I know. It seems, unusual."

"Got that right!" Casey Jones blurts out. "This is so boring!" Donnie sighs. "Might as well go back to the lair." He says.

Leo shakes his head. "No, keep looking. Meet back here in an hour and if you find someone, text eachother." He ordered, and then jumps down from the rooftop onto the ground.

Mikey sighs. "Welp, goodbye dudes.." He says and runs off, leaving Casey, Raph, Donnie and April.

"Lets go Red!" Casey says, grabbing April by the arm and dragging her down the stairs. Donnie growls. "No hold on, what if I want to be with April?" He sneers.

Casey rolls his eyes. "Well, she doesnt, ok?" He sneers back. Raph rolls his eyes. "April, you can come with me. Casey and Donnie _obviously _need to work something out." He says.

April smiles. "_Thank you Raph.."_ She says through her teeth and follows Raph.

Donnie folds his arms. "Nice going hot-shot." He snapped. Casey facepalmed. "Its not **_my_** fault!" He shouts back.

"Oh really?!"

Ivy smiles as she looked at the full moon. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" She asked Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw grumbles. "You aske me that already and I said 'no'." He grunts.

Ivy folds her arms. "Whatever. I should have brought the werewolf-"

"Bradford? No, no. Its fine." He says quickly. Ivy smirks. "Ok then.."

Tigerclaw sniffs the air. "I smell turtles.." He says with a grin. Ivy rolls her eyes. "Dude, im a WOLF. I CAN SMELL THEM TOO! And they smell terrible!" She groans. "Oh, you smell terrible too." She added.

Tigerclaw growls. "_Thanks.."_ He mumbled with sarcasm. Ivy smiles. "Your welcome."

Ivy flies in the air and looks down and sees a blue bandanna turtle with two long katanas. She smiles. "Im guessing this is one of them?" She says, pointing at the turtle, who obviously didn't see neither Ivy or Tigerclaw.

"Yes. That is Leonardo. He is the leader, other than Hamato Yoshi." Tigerclaw says. Ivy watched him carefully and can tell he is a well confident teen. She smirks. _"Well we can wipe that confidence off his face.." _She says to herself.

She turns to Tigerclaw. "You go down and greet him. I will come down in a little bit. I want to see how he fights." She says. Tigerclaw nods and jumps down.

The turtle turns around and takes out his katanas. "Finally! Some action!" He exclaims. Tigerclaw chuckles. "You might be getting a little too much action today.." He whispers. But the turtle heard him. "Hu?"

Tigerclaw ignored him and slammed him to the wall. "_Today is the day of the end of your little turtle life."_

**_So? How did you like the first chapter!? Please keep your hate to yourself! I want to thank 'Angel of Change' for making my story one of her favorites. Thank you so much! _**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo pushes Tigerclaw off himself and narrowed his blue eyes. "What does that mean?" He demands, as Tigerclaw shoots his gun at Leo.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out turtle." He snaps.

Ivy smiles and quickly, but quietly runs over behind Leo and knocks him over onto his stomach.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Leonardo." She says, with a smirk. She took out her four-foot long sword and pointed it at the back of Leo's head. "I know I just met you but, whoever is the enemy of my master is my enemy also." She says. She raises her sword, ready to strike, but Leo was quick and took out his katana to block her sword.

But Leo did not know her strength and had trouble trying to stop the sword from touching his skin. Ivy smirks. "I thought Shredder's foes where more... Oh I dont know, _hard to fight? _This is a little puppy fight!"

Leo breathes in and out, losing strength. "Yeah, but my brothers and friends aren't here yet." He retorted. Ivy scoffed. "Oh, im _terrified. _Some one please help me!" She said sarcastically. Leo kicked her in the stomach and stood up.

Tigerclaw growls and jumps ready to pounce on the leader, but Leo saw it coming and kicked the assassin, sending him flying into a wall.

Ivy gets up and smiles. "Wow, nice kick." She says. Leo holds his katana's tighter. "_Who is this girl?!" _He wondered. "Im Ivy Midnight, if you were wondering. Wanted in many states and countries. Even more than kitty over there." She says, glancing at Tigerclaw who glared and snarled back.

"Im a demon. Demon assassin. I dont assassinate demons, I am the demon who assassinates. People get this mixed up." She grumbles, rolling her eyes.

Leo stuttered. "How did you know I thought that?" He asked. Ivy sighs. "I can sort of read minds. Not all of it, but some." She shakes her head. "_He is catching me off guard! Stupid!" _

Ivy growls. "Tigerclaw, finish him. Im going to look for his brothers and friends and drag them here." She orders. Tigerclaw smiles. "Of course."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo breathed in and out hard. "Where did Shredder find her?" He asked. Tigerclaw shrugged. "Shredder knew she had a terrible past and that she doesn't care about anything. Honestly, I dont think thats true, but she does have an evil spirit." He smirked.

Leo sighs. _This is going to be a problem. Not only is she really tough, but she is a demon! We have never fought something like this before.._

Tigerclaw took out a machete and held it close to Leonardo's neck and was ready to strike when something hit him on the back.

"I'LL SAVE YOU LEO!"

It was Mikey! He smirks and swings his nunchucks around Tigerclaws wrist and swings him around like a lasso. "Where is everyone else?" Leo asks. Mikey shrugs and throws Tigerclaw to a wall. "How should I know, dude?" He replied. Leo suddenly became worried and thought about Ivy.

"Mikey, we need to find them **now**!" Leo demands. Mikey gives his brother a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because if we don't, we might never see them again."

00000000

April, Raph, Donnie and Casey walked along the rooftops. Raph and April knew putting Casey and Donnie together would be a terrible idea so they all just stayed together.

Flying behind them, Ivy watched them with her scarlet colored eyes. She narrows them and jumps down, landing on a trash can on purpose to catch the four's attention.

"What was that?" April says, turning around slowly. Raph rolls eyes eyes. "Probably just a cat." He grunts.

Donnie sighs. "Lets check it out." He says and walks past everyone and looks down. Nothing.

"Um, April there is nothing." Raph says, stating the obvious. April groaned. "But I heard something!"

_"For evils sake would they just come over!?" _Ivy thinks to herself. She growls and walks behind them and taps on Raph's shoulder.

Raph turns and looks at Ivy and slowly takes out his sai's. "Who are you?" He asks cautiously. Ivy smiles, showing her fangs and her eyes glowing a bright red. "Your worst nightmare.."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long.. School..  
>So anyways glad you all like Ivy so far..hehe<br>I dont own TMNT but I do own Ivy and other OC's. I am introducing new OC's in this chapter, yay! **

**Chapter 4**

"Come on princess, you haven't even landed a punch on me!" Raph taunted. Ivy narrowed her eyes. _Whats his prob? I punched him a billion times! _Ivy charges at him, but ends up getting hit in the head with Donnie's bo-staff.

Ivy swings her legs, knocking Donnie and Raph to their feet. She gets up and finally manages to take out her sword.

"BOOYAHKASHA!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nunckucks and runs toward Ivy. She smiles and kicks him in the stomach.

"Well, it was fun and all, but I think I am going to have to finish you-" "I don't think so!" Ivy turns and sees Leo charging to her and stabs her, right in her arm.

Ivy cries out in pain and falls on the ground. Her eyes glow a bright red, her powers trying to heal her wound as quick as it can. She gets up weakly and growls. "This isnt over!" She snarls and flies away.

* * *

><p>"W-Where is Tigerclaw?" Ivy snaps, clutching her wounded arm. Rahzar growls. "He is cleaning up. I guess the fight was good, yes?" He said. Ivy glares at him and sits on Shredder's throne.<p>

_Stupid turtles, they sliced my arm! They will pay.._

"Im going to clean my myself.. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Wow guys, looks like you got a heck of a fight!" Casey exclaims. Raph grumbles. "It ain't happen'in next time'." He retorts.<p>

"Tell me, was it some ugly Purple Dragons? Or Fishface, or Rahzar, or Tigerclaw?" Casey asks. Leo rubs his neck. "How about, a demon assassin?" Leo says.

April folds her arms. "A- what?" "Ddduuudddeee, no way! A _demon? _Wicked!" Casey said. Raph shakes his head. "Say that to my black eye!" He snaps.

"Im going to call her, Wolfie!" Mikey says. Leo shakes his head. "She already has a name, her name is Ivy."

Mikey frowns. "Dude, dont mess with my mojo!" He complains.

"We are going to have to watch out for her, she is super dangerous.."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Night...<em>

Ivy sat in her "room" and glares at her arm where _that stupid, not good blue turtle _stabbed her. She growls, gets up and walks out but when she opens the door, Fishface stood there at the door.

She hisses. "Beat it fish. I need to show those turtles who's boss!" She snaps. Fishface points at her. "I dont think so. You need to rest." He replies. Ivy obviously didn't care what he said and pushes by him.

"Your not the boss of me _fish._" She retorts. "My arm feels fine, its just bloody thats all." She rolls her eyes. "Im going back out there. I will call when I need back up. If _any of you follow me you will die, understand?_" She growls. Everyone nods.

"Good. Hopefully I won't take long, I want it get this over with." She grumbles and walks out.

* * *

><p>"Lillian Amber Moon, get your BUTT OF MY BED!"<p>

Lily looks at her older sister, Kasper, and folds her arms. "You put Shadow in the toilet and scared the crap out of me! I don't think so!" Lily retorts back.

Kasper giggles and nuzzles Shadow, her black and white ferret, who perched on her shoulder. "Yeah, that was pretty funny.." Kasper admits. "But_you _missy crossed the line by getting on my bed! Thats private property!" Kasper snaps, narrowing her emerald green eyes at Lily's chocolate brown ones. _  
><em>

"Fine, but no more pranks for the week! Promise?" Lily says, getting off Kasper's bed. Kasper crosses her fingers behind her back. "Promise." She lies. Lily nods. "Good, Mom ordered pizza for dinner by the way."

"YES!" Kasper fist pumped the air, almost knocking Shadow off her shoulder. "Whoops, sorry little dude. Dont want you to fall." She says, kisses his head. Shadow squeaks and jumps off her shoulder and runs to the kitchen.

_Ding, Dong!_

Kasper cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'LL GET IT! IMMA COMING!" She yells and rushes to the door, hoping it was the pizza man. When Kasper opens the door she finds its really her friends Rose and Ace.

Rose grins, waves excitedly. "Hey! Your mom said I could come over so I did." She said. Ace shrugs, "I just followed her." She grumbles. Kasper rolls her eyes. "Well no one cares, get in here its snowing for crying out loud!" Kasper snaps and gestures them in.

Ace didn't mind the cold, she loved it. Her black leather jacket, jeans, boots and biker gloves she wore all the time kept her nice and warm, while Rose turns into a Rose-icle the moment she gets cold.

"I was hoping you were the pizza dude to bring pizza.." Kasper pouts. Ace rolls her eyes behind her black sunglasses. "Go cry a river some where else.." She mumbles. Kasper shakes her head. "Uh, pass.."

Lily walks over to see who came in. "Oh, hey Rose, Ace." She says, waving a little. Ace nods, "Sup." Rose smiles. "Heyy Lily, how are you?" She asks. Lily glares at Kasper. "There have been better days.." She mumbled. Rose nods.

Rose has known Kasper and Lily since Pre-K and have always been friends then. Ace on the other hand, they have only been friends for about two years. Lily is still surprised she does hang out with her insane sister Kasper and bossy friend Rose. Ace was the kind of girl who liked the quiet and loved violence.

The door bell rings again and Kasper screams at the top of her lungs. "OMG, MOTHER! DA PIZZA IS HERE! GET THE MOOLA!" Kasper yells. Ace rolls her eyes and opens the door. "You might have to wait for a little bit.." She informs the pizza man. The man shivers in the winter cold. "O-Ok." He replies. Ace nods and looks behind her. "Give me the stupid money so we can pay for the stupid pizza." She snaps.

Kasper gasps. "Pizza is NOT stupid, Ace! How dare you say that to my face!" Kasper growls, throwing the money at her. Ace sighs and picks up the money and hands it to the pizza deliverer. "Here, keep the change if there is any." She mumbles. She grabs the pizza and slams the door shut and locks it.

"Why did you lock it?" Rose asks, raises an eyebrow. Ace shrugs, "Got a problem with dat?" She retorts back. Rose rolls her eyes, "Never mind, geez.."

**Knock, knock knock..**

Ace growls and unlocks the door. "Expectin' more people, Kass?" Ace asks. Kasper shakes her head. "No, I dont think so.."

Ace opens the door and sees a man with smooth black hair, black sunglasses and in a nice suit. He smiles warmly at the girls. "Hello, does Audrey Moon live here?" Ace snarls, she didn't trust this guy one bit. "What the frickin heck do you want?!" She snaps.

Audrey Moon, Kasper and Lilys mother, walks to the front door. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a braid and wore a big sweater with jeans. She sighs, "What is going on?!" She looks up at the man. "Are you Mr. Bishop?" She asks. The man nods. "Yes ma'am I called you about three days ago-" Audrey cut Bishop off. "I know, I know, come in. Girls, move out of the way. This is Mr. Bishop, he is a specialist on science and genes."

Rose looked at Mrs. Moon, confused. "Is something wrong with Kaspers genes?" She jokes. Ace and Lily giggle while Kasper pouts. "Not funny.." She mumbles.

Bishop chuckles. "No, im not here for that. Your mother will share information with you later but I must talk to her immediately, I have a very busy schedule." He says quickly and looks at Mrs. Moon. "May we start now?" He asks.

Audrey nods. "Yes, lets. Girls grab what you need and stay upstairs quietly, please." She orders. Kasper salutes. "Yes, mom!" She says. Ace rolls her eyes. "Yes ma'am.." She grumbles. Lily and Rose just nod and they all quickly get their food and walk upstairs to Kaspers room.

"NO GETTING ON MY BED! YOU HERE ME!?" Kasper yells. Ace puts her pointer finger on her lips. "Hush your face!" She hisses. Kasper frowns, "Sorry.."

An hour pasts and the girls were all watching Hunger Games: Mocking-Jay part one. Ace loved the movie, Rose sort of liked it, Kasper fell asleep and Lily thought it was too boring.

"**_AAAHHH!" _**

Kasper woke up and wiped the drool that was hanging out of her mouth. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yells. Ace wacks the back of the black-hairs girl. "Shut up and follow me!" She whispers. Kasper nods and follows close behind Rose, who was behind Ace and Lily was behind Kasper.

Ace slowly crept down the stairs, her back against the wall. She looks around the corner and her eyes widen at the sight.

Audrey Moon was on the floor, dead. Bishop was putting, needles and tubes- wait needles?! Ace held her breath and turns to her friends. "We need to get out of here. " She whispers.

Rose's eyes widen. "What happened?" She asks. Ace turns her head to Kasper and Lily. "Im sorry.. Your moms gone.."

A switch went off in Kasper. "SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I love cliff-hanger type of things. But then again I hate them. XD Hope you liked it, please keep your hate to yourself but please review and likefollow! **


End file.
